Harry Potter and the HeartStopping Adventure
by TreKerryBerry
Summary: Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Luna,and Neville are solving mysteries such as a new prophecy and a connection between Neville's Gran and Voldemort. Come on and join the new adventures of my version of the deathly hallows.This book might include a epilogue.
1. Platforn 9 and 34

HARRY POTTER AND THE HEART-STOPPING ADVENTURE 

Chapter 1:Platform 9 and 3/4 Harry walked over to the stone wall right before the entrance of Platform 9 and 3/4. He bent his knees, focused his eyes on the stone wall, and began running towards the entrance. Harry closed his eyes as he neared the stone wall. SWOOSH! Harry had made it through the entrance where he met up with Luna Lovegood; who was a little late too.  
''Hey Luna'',Harry said smiling.''Hi Harry. How was your summer?Did you begin finding...you know whats?'',Luna asked Harry in a whisper as they walked onto the train.''Not yet. I don't know what objects he put his soul into'',replied Harry as he quickly took a seat next to Ron,Hermione,and Ginny. ''Finally Harry, You're here'', Hermione said with a huge sigh of relief ; handing them a chocolate frog after.  
''Yah. I got a little side track, you know,from leaving my Aunt and Uncle'',Harry told Hermione taking the last bite of his chocolate frog.  
Neville walked in and took a seat just before the clock striked 11:00a.m. He went and sat next to Lunawho looked happy to see him.  
Hermione handed Neville a chocolate frog as Luna asked,''Why were you late ?'' Neville replied in a sad tone of voice,''Me , my Gran , and my Uncle Algae were attacked ...this morning'' "Who attacked you?'' ''Where were you?'' ''Was any one hurt?'' Questions were spilling from everyone's  
mouths. ''Hold on!Hold on! One question at a time!", Neville said annoyed. ''Ok , Gran and I were just getting the rest of my bags out of my room  
when my Uncle burst into the house shouting 'They're Coming!Mother!Neville!They're Coming!!'. We all grabbed our wands and hurtled to the front  
door where Bellatrix and Rockwood came dashing in. 'We know your secret Longbottom!Now come with us!'Bellatrix shreeked in a unpleasant tone of voice.  
'What secret?Gran!',I began to shout. All of a sudden we all started firing curses at each other." Neville began looking down at his lap , hearing all the curses and  
spells ringing in his head. "Rockwood was just about to hit my Gran with an unforgiveable curse when..I ...well when I..." Neville began to slowly droft off in his  
sentence. "When I killed him. 'Avada Kedavra' straight to his filthy soul!" ,Neville said finishing off his heart -stopping story. ''I'm so sorry Neville!'',all the girls said  
at once. "Yeh",said Ron,"But I give you props for killing that death eater." Harry just sat there in bewilderment wondering about the secret. Finally Harry spoke up saying  
,"Did your Gran ever talk to someone , say your Uncle, and push you out of the way because it was urgent?" Neville sat and thought for a moment thinking deeply.  
"Yah.",he replied looking at Harry with a "you're up to something" expression. "Why did Bellatrix and Rockwood come?",Harry thought in his head.


	2. The Great Feast or spies on the loose?

Chapter 2: The Great Feast or spies on the loose?

Harry,Ron,Hermione,Neville,and Ginny took thier seats at the Gryffindor table while Luna skipped merrily to the Ravenclaw table. "Hello Harry!" "Hi Harry!" People from almost every house where greeting Harry who was getting quite apprhensive about everyone's behavoir,especially Snape's. " Good Evening Students",Professor Ma gonnnagel said addressing the school body. "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts! This year, I am pleased to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher , Professor Algae Longbottom." Applause was heard loudly from the Gryffindor table as Algae stood up to his introduction.  
"My Uncle 's my teacher ?!",Neville said bewildered. "I Guess so ",Hermione said quite surprised as well. While Magonnogel was making her spiel,Harry was staring at the teachers' table ; Snape was missing. 'Where is he?'Harry thought looking around the Great Hall. Then suddenly he noticed that next to Snape's empty chair was someone he recognized as Rosier.  
'Is Voldemort sending spies to Hogwarts?If so why? Is it about Snape?Or maybe Neville...and his encounter!' Harry thought bulging his eyes out like Ron when Hermione asked him out.  
"Harry ,Pay attention!'',Hermione whispered loudly to Harry as she nudged him. "Now that concludes our announcements,"said Mcggonnogal,"Let's Eat!" Turkeys,Pudding,Cranberry sauce,  
gravy,and corn appeared on all tables making Ron drule over all the delicious foods.

Later on...Heading up to the Common Room,Harry pulled over Neville who was holding hands with Luna."Sorry Luna , but can I borrow Neville for a moment? Thanks.",He said to Luna who waved to Neville.  
"What's wrong Harry? You look like you know something.",Neville said gripping Harry on the shoulders. "I noticed that Snape wasn't at the table,but his chair and plate was set up and everything.Right next to his seat I saw Rosier,disguised as a teacher.Voldemort's sending spies out ...to Hogwarts",Harry told Neville who was staring at Harry with the "are you serious ?" expression on his face. "And your Uncle, he couldn't stop watching him.It was as if they were spying on each other because Rosier couldn't stop staring at Algae." "I noticed that too Harry. Lately , well before school started,my Uncle and Gran have been very precatious. They wouldn't let me out of the house alot as if it were to dangerous,",Neville told Harry who was staring over Neville's shoulder. Neville turned around seeing Snape rushing down the hallway. "Potter!Longbottom! Go to your Common Room.NOW!",Snape shouted at the two of them who lookes apphrehensively at him as he ran past them. "Odd " , they said at the same time laughing afterwards, heading towards the stairs to tell the others about what they have dicovered. 


	3. Defense Against the Dark Arts Class

Chapter 3: Defense Against the Dark Arts Class

"Now Class , I hope you'll do good on your first quiz. It's just to see where you rank in class.",Professor Algae said walking down the rows of desks , passing out the papers. "What is a Blast ended Shkrewt?",Ron said to himself.  
"How simple will this be?",Hermione whispered to Ron who was totally stuck on the question. Hermione immediatley handed in her paper,then Harry,Neville,Luna,Parvati,Ginny,Hannah Abbot,Dean,Seamus,Padma,and finally Ron. "Looks good",Algae said glancing at the papers. "Well that will be all class.Thank you.",he said as the bell rang echoed throughout the room. Students filed out two by two just as in Noah's Ark. "Neville!",Algae called motioning for him to come forth. "What uncle?",Neville asked. "Your Gran is coming to stay at Hogwarts with you and me.She doesn't want to be left alone."Really? Wow but just tell her not to interfere with my friends if you don't mind.",Neville said as Algae laughed at the tone of voice Neville said it in. "Allright.",Algae told Neville who was walking towards the door."Oh wait! Uncle!  
I want to know why you were looking at Rosier during dinner last evening.",Neville said taking a big gulp afterwards. Algae didn't reply except for saying"  
Why don't you go hang out with your friends now.They'll probably wondering where you are." Algae gave a glare that was like"do you want me to push you in the lake again?" Neville hurried out of the room disappointed at his uncle's reply.

After Neville left the classroom , Mrs.Longbottom came out of the corner of the room , handing Algae his invisibility cloak. "What should I do Mother?  
I can't just go staight out and tell him your secret and that death eaters are surrounding us.",Algae told his mother who was taking her seat at his desk.  
"We'll just have to wait 'til the right time ,Son ;whigh apparently is not this moment.Tell him when they start acting.",Mrs. Longbottom replied staring off into space as if she was remembering something."OK" 


	4. Hagrid's Tale

Chapter 4 : Hagrid's Tale

It was time for Care of Magical Creatures Class and Hagrid was teaching. "Ok Class! Gather 'round.Gather 'round"  
Students gathered around Hagrid who was carressing a silver-green lizard that was about ten inghes long. "Now seventh years. 'ere we a Moke which is silver-green lizard that grows up to ten inches long. They are found throughout Britian and Ireland.  
Now who 'ere 'ows why wizars highly prize them?",Hagrid asked looking at Hermione staight away who obviously had her hand raised.  
"Hermione.",he said pointing his rotund finger at her. "They are prized by wizards because they use Moke skin is used as moneybags and purses,  
as the scaly material will contract at the approach of a stranger , just as its owner di. Moke skin money bags are therefore very difficult for theives to locate",Hermione answered practically quoting the book "Fanatastis Beasts and Where to Find Them". "Well Done Hermione!",Hagrid said giving Hermione his big cheerful smile. "How harmful is it?",Ron asked staring inquisively at Hagrid. "It's three x's which means that a competent wizard could handle one of these bogers'  
Hagrid began putting the Moke back in it's cage which was quite tatty. "Well it looks like that's it for today.I would like a two page essay on the Moke",Hagrid addressed to the students who groaned.

"Oh um can you three stay behind if you don't mind",Hagrid said pointing to his three favourite students:Harry,Ron , and Hermione. "What is it Hagrid?",Harry asked.  
"Did you go and get another dragon egg?",Ron asked taking a step back. "Oh as a matter of fact yes, a Romanian Longhorn,but that si not what I was going to tell you. Um...",Hagrid began to trail off. "Come on Hagrid .You can tell us anything."Hermione said looking graciously at Hagrid. "Grawpy is heading off to the mountains lokking for our mum,Fredwolfa who supposively is still alive , but hiding. It 'll be a long,treachorous journey for Grawpy whonever really roamed anywhere but the Forbidden Forest. I'm anxious you know meeting me mum after all this time. Dad 'ould of been 'roud of me.",Hagrid said beginning to tear. Hermione,Ron, and Harry walked gracefully over to Hagrid giving him an enormous hug,just like the ones he would give them. The four sat silently , especailly Hagrid. 


	5. Death and Detention

Chapter 5 :Death and detention

Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Luna, and Neville were strolling down the corridors of Hogwarts not knowing they had class. "So Hagrid's brother is going to find their mother?",Nevill said in astonishment of how a giant like Grwap would not be noticed. "Half-Brothers",Harry said correcting Neville. As the sextuplet turned the corner they noticed that Proffessor Longbottom and Rosire (really Rosier disguised with sugh a stupid name) "Children! You should be in class!",Algae yelled in a firm , annoyed voice. "We have class?",Neville asked looking at his uncle quizically. "In our schedule it said that we had free time.",Hermione said perplexingly. "Well , it says here that seventh years should have Muggle classes now",Algae told them as he looked at Rosier with the "I know you have something to do with this" look.  
"I'll have to give you all detention for skipping class",Rosier said with a fiedish grin. "I'll take care of that proffessor",Algae said glaring at Rosier.

"Proffessors! Proffessors!",screamed Mcgonnagal who was sprinting down the corridor. "Proffessors! Cibil Trewlaney is dead!  
She was killed in her classroom , I don't know who did it though!",she said gasping for breath. Rosire,Algae , and Mcgonnagal ran down the corridors. "Detention...Again!",Ron shouted. "Again ?",the five others asked at the same time. "I gave Snape some of Fred and George's puking pastels the other day.,"he said starting to laugh at the thought. "Well it looks like we should get ready for detention",Luna said skipping down the hall. 


	6. The Untold Prophecy

Chapter 6: The untold prophecy

Firenze was leading the way to the Forbidden forest. Ron was shivering grabbing Hermione's hand,Ginny was curios since she has never entered the forest before , Luna was totally amazed at the site of all the creaures as she leaned on Neville's shoulder,and Harry was hiding his invisibility clok under his coat. "Ok. Now we will be splitting into three groups : Hermione , Ron , and Ginny you're the first. Luna , Neville you're the next and Harry you'll be coming with me. The groups began to walk in different directions just as Firenze said ,"Wait! I sense something. Something that does not belong here.Be extra careful" Now they were all anxious (nervous) as they trailed off into their own paths.

"What was that ?",Harry asked Firenze who was wondering the same thing. Black masked creatures were beginning to surround them. Harry pulled his invisibility cloak over himself forgetting about Firenze. "Seize him!", a hoarse,angry voice shouted. Firenze was forced to grab one of the black cloaked men. Just before they apparated,  
Harry gripped onto Firenze who aws struggling to break free. "Where am I? Unhand me you fiend!",Firenze shouted. He realized he was in the shrieking shack with death eaters and most frightful of all,Voldemort. "We know you killed her. We all know you know what we need! So tell us. Tell us Now!",Voldemort yelled as Firenze took a deep breath. Voldemort began to withdraw his wand. Firenze turned around to look at Harry who was under his invisibility cloak , standing next to Bellatrix. He began to say,"When neither can survive while the other is dies , the unknown sibling of the one who gave him that scar will come again as a figure from afar,"Firenze paused , wondering if he should continue or not , knowing he will die either way.  
"When the enemy's flesh and the enemy's bones lay with sticks and stones near Slytherin's throne , the defeater shall join him too,by burrying him next to your beloved ones named before you,"Firenze said out of breath collaspsing to the floor. "Take these words and...use them...wisely...Mr. ...Harry ...Potter." Firenze slowly closed his eyes , taking his very last breath ; the prophecy had killed him.He now was being thrown out the door of the shreiking shack leaving Harry all alone ... as he will always be ...alone. 


	7. Conspiration Sensation

Chapter 7:Conspiration Sensation

"Death Eaters!Gather 'round!,"Voldemort said gesturing for his followers to form a circle around him. "As you just heard,a new prophecy has unfolded in our presence. Now we have to conspire or plot if you idiots don't what conspire means,a plan to defeat Potter. Now who has any ideas?",He asked gazing around the room with his penetrating red eyes. Macnair shot his arm straight in air. "Macnair?" "Why don't you just bring the kid here?",Walden asked in such a scruffy voice. "NO! That just ruin everything! Jerk!",Voldemort shouted at Macnair who slowly turned his red face towards the floor. "Anyone?",Voldemort asked desperatley. Snape slowly raised his hand and saying ,"Master what if we have a battle at Hogwarts I mean you both found home there so why not just kill him there.",Snape said taking a big gulp regretting his words. "Hmmmm...Actually that is not a bad idea!Snape , I am impressed!Well right now we are going with Severus's plan if no one has an even greater one.",Voldemort said knowing that no one else would raise their hand. "Ok go back to your Death eaters thingy - well whatever you morons do while I'm gone.",Voldemort said leaving the Shreiking Shack.  
"O Baby Barty!",Macnair screeched running with a little bonnet and bib. "For the last time Macnair,I'm 22!'',Barty yelled as Macnair came closer with a very pathetic face on. Barty then punched Macnair right in his bloody nose,making everyone laugh.

MEANWHILE...

"Firenze is dead!",Hermione asked as the sextuplet walked to through the corridors to tell the headmaster. "Yeh. He died because he told a new prophecy,one we've haven't heard of-well until now.",Harry said bloodshot in his eyes from just seeing Voldemort.  
"What is the prophecy Harry?",Ginny asked looking eager to find out. Harry didn't reply. He was to devestated to see a person -well creature-  
like Firenze die all because of him and his friends having to serve detention. "It's not your fault Harry",Luna said as if she knew what he was thinking this very moment. "Come on.Let's head over to the headmaster's office to tell her the news.'',Neville said rubbing Harry's back trying to comfort him. 


	8. Potter's Plotters

Chapter 8 : Potter's Plotters

Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Luna, and Neville wre sitting in the courtyard. "Guys,"Harry said,"I think we need a plan. Ron,  
Hermione, you know Dumbledore's mission he gave us before he died? Well we let Luna,Ginny, and Neville in on it as well. We need to start looking for Horcruxes."Harry was looking at everyone seriosly. "You're right Harry. If we don't start now we'll never find them.,"Hermione added. "Any ideas 'cause I sure don't have one,"Neville asked looking at Hermione who was thinking deeply.  
"What if we ask Hagrid?I mean he trusts us and we trust him back. I'm sure he knows a ton of ways out of here."Ron suggested as everyone looked at him suprised , not believing something this smart came out of his mouth. "We could use our brooms if we need 'em."Ron said thinking sbout showing off his"Great"flying ability. "So we have a plan set. Let's get it started!,"Harry said staring at Ron and Neville who got up quickly as they raced to Hagrid's hut. "Boys!."the girls called. The three stopped running, turned around to see Luna , Ginny,  
and Hermione sprinting ahead of them. "Cheat!"Ron shouted loudly chasing after Hermione.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid was outside his hut , tending to a wound on Fang. " 'ello! Fang 'ere got himself a nasty cut, 'e ran into a Kelpie, bloody creatures!  
Nearly tore off 'is leg!,"Hagrid said finishing wrapping a new bandage on Fang's leg. "Uh Hagrid..um..we need your help.,"Harry began to say.  
Hagrid raised his eyebrows saying,"Come inside. We''l 'ave a cup of tea while you tell me why I'm needed" Hagrid held the door open as Fang limped through the doorway followed by the group. Hagrid put a kettle on the stove which was covered in bits of mash and sauce. "So 'at do you six have in mind?"Hagrid asked taking a seat in the biggest chair at the table. "We need you to help us sneak out of Hogwarts."Hermione said nervously. "SNEAK OUT!?,"Hagridsaid loudly,"Guys I 'ave tons of ways to get you out of 'ere , but I need to know why."He asked sympathetically. "Horcruxes"Harry answered.  
"Oh,I see. Well in that case I'll help you,"Hagrid replied. "How many ways can you get us out of here?"Ron asked tilting his head to the left. "Let's see.  
at least 1 direct , 23 indirect, and 394 treachorous ways. You could take one direct passage way , but last time I heard , Death Eaters were surrounding 'em.  
So I guess you'll have to take a indirect,leading you to a Muggle place of course."He said.

Suddenly a figure in a navy-blue cloak , black hair , and glasses appeared at thw door knogking. "It's Uncle!"Neville whisphered loudly. "You must get otu of 'ere now!"Hagrid said pointing to the back door. "Just a Minute!,"Hagrid told Algae who was waiting impatiently. The moment Algae came into Hagrid's hut , The group was running uo the pathway to Hogwarts, Close Call! 


	9. Sneaking Out , a bad idea

Chapter 9 :Sneaking Out, a bad idea

The sextuplet was getting ready to sneak out,not knowing that a close friend was watching nearby.Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak , his wand , his moke-skin pouch , and wait!...he couldn't find the Mararauders' map."Hermione,  
have you seen the Mararauders' Map?"he asked rummaging through his trunk. "Last time I saw it it was laying on youe bed,"Hermione answered thinking Ron probably wanted to see himself move om a piece of parchment. Luna,  
Ginny,Neville , and Ronwalked into the bedroom. "Ready to go ?"Neville asked smiling with excitement."Almost , Ron do you know where the Mararauders' Map si? I can't seem to find it."Harry asked hoping Ron would know."Dunno"he replied letting Harry's hope droop. "Well I guess I'll have to go without it , even if it did belong to my parenrs"Harry said devestated.

The six walked down to the common room two by two. Once they reached the corridir to the court yard , they noticed that Hagrid was there waiting for them. "Ah , there yer 're!"Hagrid whispered hoarsley. "Sorry guys I think I'm coming down with something,"He said coughing flemly. "We're all ready to go Hagrid."Ginny said nervously but determined. "You got everythin'  
you six need ay?"Hagrid asked gazing around at the group."Yes"Harry answered not really meaning it. "Follow me"Hagrid told them as he picked up a large lantern with six burning candles inside."We're going to the forest" Harry did not like the idea of that , not after his experiences in the forest. The seven walked through an enormous patch of trees , leading to Aragog's old home. Hagrid began pressing against pieces of bark of the tree trunks. Finally he reached a soft part on a mangled branched tree, " 'ere is is"He said. "Who Goes!?" called the new head acromantula , who crawled out of the main cave. "It's Hagrid with company Thanthoril"Hagrid told Thanthoril who slowlu backed up into the cave. "Ok guys. You will end up right outside the Sherlock Holmes Museum on Baker Street. It's 20 minutes away from the Leaky Caudron."Hagrid told the sextuplet. "Awesome! Can we visit sometime?",Ron asked seriously. "What I like Sherlock Holmes. It's the only muggle thing I like , well besides sweets but..."Ron trailed off noticing no one was listening. "Now , to get through the passage way you must be extremeley careful. Sometimes ,things pop up that aren't suppose to. Well I don't know about you 'arry but I would be using that invisibility cloak of yours."Hagrid said making firm eye contact with Harry who motioned for his cloak. "So how long will it take us to get through?"Luna asked giving Hagrid the twinkle of her eyes. "It'll take about 5 hours , I say , but that's just me. If somethin' slows you down it'll take much longer than 5 hours I can tell ya that,"Hagrid replied taking a heavy cough after,"Well you 'etter get goin'. Contact me when you get through."Hagrid said wiping a tear off his cheek. "We'll be fine Hagrid"Harry said giving him a hug. While Harry was hugging Hagrid , the other five began to enter the passageway. "Come on Harry"Neville called. Harry trotted into the passage way , shutting the door behind him.  
Hagrid was pulling out a handkercheif to wipe his eyes not seeing a message written in blood that said,"You shouldn'y have done that Hagrid!" He accidently dropped his handkercheif. While picking it up , he noticed the message. Black figures swarmed around Hagrid as he screamed for his dear life. That was the last time the group ever heard Hagrid.

"Guys , that was Hagrid,"Nevile said as the sextuplet exchanged worried looks. Dark figures suddenly appeared in the dimly lit corridor. "Death Eaters!"Hermione shouted.  
They all withdrew their wands seeing seven wands lined up. Harry turned his head quickly , only getting a glimpse of the man. It was Remus Lupin , one of his parents best friends.  
"Now !"Remus shouted as all of them said ,"Stupefy!" Seven death eaters flew back fast. The death eatesr:Macnair,Barty,Bella,Narcissa, Lucious,Alecto, and Abicus slowly got up rubbing their heads from hitting the hard stone wall. There was curses and spells firing from all directions. "Levicorpus!" "Stupefy!" "Patrificus Totalus!" Some lay frozen . some floating,  
and others severely injured. Ron was lying on the ground gripping his leg. Abicus had done Snape's signature curse "Sectar Sempra" Hermione ran up to Ron's side. "Ron!"she shouted draing attention to Ron and herself. All the Death Eaters apparated , thinking they did enough damage to slow them down. "They've killed me!They've killed me!"Ron repeated over and over again.  
"Calm down,"Remus said as he , Neville , and Harry helped Ron stand up and walk. "Come on. Once we get out of here , I'll take you guys over to my place."Remus told the six as they slowly wound their way otu of the tunnel. 


	10. Remus' House

Chapter 10: Remus' House

Remus was at the head of the group giving the burden of carrying Ron to Neville and Harry. He took out a silver key and unlocked the door. Tonks was in the living room rocking a little baby to sleep. Oohs and Aahs came from Hermione , Luna , and Ginny who thought the wee baby was adorable. "What's his name?"Luna asked gently patting him on the head. "Theodore Remus Lupin"Tonks replied softly smiling. Neville and Harry dropped Ron on the cushiony couch.  
"Remus can you take Teddy? I'll tend to Ron"Tonks said walking over to a cabinet filled with potions and first aid kits. Remus sat down on thw rocking chair , hoping Teddy would fall into a deep sleep. He was wrong. Teddy kept smiling every time Harry looked over to him. "Tonks and I haven't decided his godfather yet and we were wondering if you want to be Teddy's godfather"  
Remus said. "Yes. I'd love to!"answered Harry overwhelmed. Remus handed Teddy gently over to Harry who was gazing at Teddy with such wonder. "He looks like you with the facial expressions , but like Tonks with the turqouise hair."he said just as Teddy swung his arms around , happy being in Harry's arms. Teddy was slowly passed from person to person(except Ron because Teddy would shriek every time he was near Ron) "I don't mean to be rude Remus , but umm.. can you tell me about my parents?"Harry asked hoping it was a yes. "Certainly"

"Now your father was a mischevious young fellow. We , meaning Sirius, James, Pettigrew , and I met before Hogwarts at Diagon Alley. We always hung out after that day : pulling pranks , cracking jokes , and anything you can think that four eleven year old boys can get up to. Once we were on the Hogwarts Express , we met your mother along with Snivellus , I mean Snape"Remus said darting his eyes from side to side."Your mother was a very close friend to Snape. And we , the Mararauders had a bad start with Lily. We made fun of her and Snape on the train.(mostly Sirius)"Remus paused , he was remembering the moments of his childhood. "James had a 'Love at first site' feeling even rhough he did tease Lily. He would always atempt to go and ask your mother out Harry, but he stuttered and Sirius and I had to come in to help. They eventually did go out until Pettigrew told Snape and a whoel arguement unfolded in our presence.  
It was our Seventh year , as we slowly began to break apart from Wormtail."Remus walked over to the walnut cabinet , searching through old photographs."Here it is"he said smiling at the photo as he handed it over to the sextuplet along Tonks and Teddy. "Finally when you were born Harry , Sirius and I forgot about hiding(if you know what i mean) and came to see you. Of course,  
Sirius had a mind of his own and wnet to get you a tike's broomstick. You had such a bloody good time on that thing. I bet it's still their in Godric's Hollow , where your parents kept all of their special possesions." Harry began to wonder What if Remus' rumour is true? What if I went to Godric's Hollow ? "Remus is it possible that my parents belongings are still in Godric's Hollow?"Harry asked leaning inwards. ''No.Harry you better not!"Remus told Harry firmly , knowing what he was thinking. Everyone else was staring intensely. "Harry are you going to Godric's Hollow?"Ginny asked gripping his shoulder. "Yes ! No one can stop me!"he shouted infuriated. "Harry you don't know what or who has inhabited your house since that night"Hermione said trying to convince him not to go. "If you do go Harry , you can't go alone. We'll come with you"Neville said half grinning. "No. I'd rather go alone" "I was a close friend to your parents Harry. If you want , I could go with you to Godric's Hollow."Remus told Harry in an altered tone of voice. "Okay'Harry murmered. "Okay , why don't I start dinner and then we get some rest."Tonks said clapping her hands together. For the rest of the evening , everyone had a splendid time talking and laughing , but most of all being together. They all got to relax from stress such as hiding you're a werewolf , not getting caught especailly by the two spies hidden in the forest right outside the Lupin household. Are they on Harry's side? 


	11. Godric's Hollow

Chapter 11 : Godric's Hollow

It was early morning on September twenty-seventh. Tonks was in the kitchen feeding Teddy , Hermione was reading about werewolves , Luna and Neville were out in the garden , Ginny was setting the table for breakfest , Ron was fast asleep,  
and Harry and Remus were quickly getting items , bags , and food for their journey to Godric's Hollow. "Be careful honey"Tonks said giving Remus a hug , then Teddy after her. "You'll be alright? Won't you Harry?"Hermione asked Harry hugging him gingerly.  
Next , Ginny , Luna , Tonks , and Teddy hugged Harry. Neville shook hands and Ron (who finally woke up) did a man shake with Harry.  
Re mus and Harry slowly walked threw the front door. Once they were in the deep forest , they apparated leading them outside a dimly lit house on Wysteria Crescent."I know where this is!"Harry whispered loudly. "And I'll know where you are too."Remus said pulling out the Marauder's Map from his moke-skin bag. "You have it!"Harry exclaimed as they turned the corner. "Yes. I decided I would use it once again to track you. I know what young boys can get up to,especially you.The final battle is coming up soon." Remus said as they looked quickly left to right , crossing the intersection of Privet Drive and Tottenham Court Road. Suddenly , both men noticed somethign that couldn't be good. Two black cloaked figures were walking to a nearby pub. "Death Eaters. They must know something"Remus whispered loudly , peering threw the foggy window. After all it was quite early in the morning. Finally , Harry and Remus reached Chancery Lane;  
this was the street Godric's Hollow was on. A tatty house , looking as if it has not been inhabitated for years was Harry's. "That's it"Remus said withdrawing his wand in case anything or anyone was coming of watching. Harry withdrew his wand as well. The two men walked steadily to the gate where a parchment of paper flew up. A voice coming from the paper began to say,"This is Godric's Hollow , where a tradgic accident happened in 1981 on Halloween. You can leave a note in honor of Lily and James Potter if you please." Harry began to pick up a quill that flew up quickly. "Harry don't. Didn't you see the Death Eaters in the pub? If they see your name on the paper , they'll know you where here"Remus shakely said. Harry slowly dropped the quill , wiping tears from his eyes. The parchment of paper disappeared. Remus and Harry trotted towards the front door. The door was worn down , half off its hinges. Harry slowly pushed open the door and walked in his old home. "Harry!"Harry turned around to see Remus out of site.  
He gulped. Into the living room Harry walked seeing papers scattered every where.'Someone must of been here before me'he thought picking up some papers. "Bills, Bills , paycheck,  
complaint , my birth certificate , WAIT!" Harry dropped the rest of the papers in complete shock. On the certificate it read ,"Harry James Potter. Born July thirty-first 1980. Lily and James Potter. " He quitley stuffed the paper into his bag. Harry crepted smoothly going further into the house. 'Why does this feel wrong?'He thought looking around as if someone was in prescence.  
Several books toppled off the table. "Hello? Who's There?"Harry said quivering. Out popped Algae Longbottom. "Harry ! Great to see you again but you must get out of here now! He is coming"  
Algae said gasping for breath. Suddenly two Death Eaters appareated shouting "Stupefy!" Harry and Algae went flying back hurrendously. "Crucio!"Shouted another death eater but Harry blocked the curse. "Harry duck!"Algae shouted. Harry couldn't hear Algae and was hit with "Rictersempra!" He went spinnig across the room hitting the wall extemely hard. Harry felt a cement box pushing his head away from the wall. He stood up seeing a box labeled "Lily and James" He grabbed the box and pushed it across the room into the kitchen. Suddenly , the Dark Mark appeared in the morning sky , calling all death eaters. They appareted. Algae was unconscious . Harry propped his head up on an old pillow. He slowly crawled over to the bow finding inside letters , photographs , and a small broom fit for a young child. "That's mine!"Harry said. Not wanting anyone to find otu , he put the box in his moke - skin bag and woke up Algae. They later on walked out of Godric's Hollow looking for help. 


	12. Voldie's Plan To Action

Chapter 12 : Voldie's Plan to Action

Voldemort was pacing,he was wondering were his two death eaters had gone. "I'm going to kill those-"Voldemort was stopped by the intrusion of the two spies. "We have a captive , My Lord."said the first spy. "Show him"Voldemort oredered as he tooka seat at a velvet throne. Remus was thrown to the feet of Lord Voldemort. "Lupin! I think...wait Yes! you're the Potter's friend, James Potter's"Voldemort said as he was trying to remember Remus. "Turn out your pockets and bag"he ordered. "No" Remus replied with rage. "Now!"Macnair shouted being a total suck-up. Voldemort withdrew his wand , followed by every death eater. Remus threw Voldemort the moke-skin bag. But little did Voldemort know that moke-skin is tight and only opens for it's owner. Voldemort tried to pry the bag open. "Crap!"he shouted very annoyed. "Somebody open this!'he said throughing the bag into the crowd of death eaters. "If I may sya my Lord , moke-skin bags only open to thier owners."Snaoe said turning his towards Remus and mouthing _I'm Sorry_. Remus opened the bag revealign a picture of Tonks and Teddy , some biscuits , bottle of water , his wand , and most important The Mararauder's Map. Voldie had never seen the map before. He held it perplexed. "It's a map Voldemort. It shows you where people are going,"Wormtail said giving Remus a fierce glare. "We can use it to spot Potter!"Barty said doigna fiendish grin. "YES! We have another plan in action(the battle plan is not yet in use) tick tock tick tock NOW!"Voldemort shouted having death eaters scurrying around the room. "WAIT! I didn't tell you what to do yet"Voldie sid rollong his eyes."Oooohhhh!" all of the death eaters loudly said together. "Crouch , Bella , Malfoys , and Snape go to Spy."Voldie said doing the Grinch girn while holding the Mararauder's Map. The five death eaters head out to areas demanded by Voldemort. "Now what about you"Voldie said to Remus who was sitting firmly on the ground. "I could kill you but I'm under to much stress. Take him to the cage" Remus was dragged to a cage far across the room. "What a freaky little baby"Voldie said staring at Teddy. "Will Somebody cough Cough WORMTAIL! Go fetch me a Berty Bots Every flavored Beans from Asia and a foot massager. To much pressure"Voldemort said as Abicus threw Remus some rotten bread and dirty water. "Ok so last week I killed the plumber... and the cook"Voldie said darting his eyes around the room. He did not notice that Wormtail was still scurrying around the room. "The exit is that way"He said pointing towards the door."Jerk"


	13. Algae's Confession

Chapter 13 : Algae Confesses

Harry was struggling with getting Alfae into the Lupin's house. "Oh my leg. .. . I can't feel it !" Algae shrieked in pain as Harry banged on the ddor with Algae's hand. "Hold on a minute!" Tonks said to Harry , not knowing it was him. "I'll get it Tonks"Neville told her as he slowly walked towards the door. "Uncle! What happened ?"Neville asked in shock. "Death Eaters Attacked at Godric's Hollow"Harry said.  
Neville helped Harry carry his uncle into the house , dropping him carefully onto the couch. Hermione and Ginny rushed to the cabinet looking for painkillers and bandages. "Oh Guys , you could just use a wand"Ron said trotting into the living room. " There's no such charm Ron"Hermione told Ron who just shrugged and walked away into the kitchen. " We'll just have to use the good old fashioned muggle way"Tonks said wrapping bandages around Algae's leg. "Did you find anything interesting at Godric's hollow?" Ron asked Harry as he stuffed a muffin into his mouth but it sounded like he said ,"Did poo ninny arrest you at the Hallows?" "What?!"Harry said. "Did you just say poo ninny arrested me at the Hallows?"he asked. "No I said did you find anything interesting at Godric's Hollow."Ron said wiping the crumbs from his mouth.  
" I'll tell you the entire story"Harry said. For the rest of the day , everyone listened in closely to the excitement of Harry's story.  
"Where's Remus?" Tonks asked Harry. " He was captured by Voldemort at Godric's Hollow"Harry said as Tonks broke out in tears. " He has the Mararauders Map though and with that in Voldemort's hands..." Ginny and Luna walked Tonks and Teddy up stairs to calm them down. Ron fell asleep on the floor sucking his thumb. " Neville , Harry. I have a secret to tell you that could risk my life. Gran is Harry's enemy's sibling. You must find your Grandmother immediatley. She knows her brother's weaknes that could destroy him"Algae said. "GO!" 


	14. Back at HogwartsSecret revealed

Chapter 14 : Back at hogwarts The Secret Revealed

It was November third and the Lupin house was unusually quite. The loss of Remus had a great affest and was also and uncomfortable feeling having Algae around.  
"I'd best head back to Hogwarts.You guys bets head back to Hogwarts,you know about gran."Algae told Harry. " Neville and I are coming with you.The others will begin the search"Harry replied tossing his moke-skin bag around his shoulder."Alright.Good bye everyone."Algae said giving a wave. Algae , Neville , and Harry disapparated into Hogwarts , right outside Algae's classroom.  
Gran was staying there...remember."Ah, there we are!"Algae whisphered loudly to Harry."What if Rosier catches us?"Harry asked."How do you - oh yeah"algae replied. The three men crept into the classroom to see Gran knitting in the corner."Nothing good on the telly these dyas Algae,"she said not noticing Harry and Neville."Hi Gran. How are you?,"Neville asked giving his gran a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
She did not reply. "Mother, they know,"Algae told Mrs.Longbottom who had a shocked expression on her face."Did you tell them everything?"she asked. "Not everything.I was leaving that up to you mum."he replied.  
"Gran , we know you are You-Know-Who's sibling , but how... and why?"Neville said confused. Harry leaned in with interest."My parents divorced before I was born when my father learned that my mother was having an affair. She was seeing voldemort's father. Now Voldemort and I were born the same year. Though he was born a month before me ,he always would torture me for it.Yes, we grew up together for four years until my mom died. Then I was put up into my aunt's custody. My father had died as well , the reason why is unknown."Gran paused trying to remember the rest of the story."But I still don't get it.Ib this phrophecy I heard , it said something about you. How does that relate?"Harry asked leanong in even more."So you've heard this phrophecy, aye?Well , Voldemort and I have a special bond , you see. I'm one of his horcruxes." Everyone was silent."But that means you'll have to die , doesn't it?"Neville said sadly. "Yes , and so does Harry. Well die and come back."Mrs.Longbottom said. "Me...die and come back! That's impossible!"Harry shouted in confusion."I see Dumbledore has kept alot from you. Apparently he wanted to leave it up to me to tell you. Haryr , you're one of his Horcruxes. If Voldemort kills you, he'll kill part of himself. And if you get all the horcruxes destroyed , including me , Voldemort will die and you return"she said smiling , hoping that the plan could follow through ."WoW!"Neville and Harry exclained completely shocked at the idea."Algae, you said something about his weakness. Was that it/'Harry asked.:Precisely,yet only the four of us and Dumbledore(Who's dead) know. He never told other order members,"Algae replied standing up. "Best if you get back to Horcrux hunting."Gran said helping herself out of the chair."They can't. They must stay here"Algae blurted out."Why ,uncle?"Neville said quizzically."Because , right now, Voldemortis tracking your other friends. He knows what you're after!"Algae shouted."How do you know this?"Harry asked\  
bewildered."I can see the past , present , and future"replied Algae. "They're coming after them!" 


	15. Voldemort's First strike

Chapter 15: Voldemort's first strike

"Look out!"Hermione screamed as a jet of red light flew past Ron's head."Come here kiddies!"Dolohov shouted shooting more red sparks from his wand."Ron take the bag!"Ginny said tossing Ron her bag."Take a prisoner!Her!The short one!"Macnair yelled pointing at ginny."Nooo! Help me!"Ginny shouted."Ginny!"Ron bellowed."Let her go!"It was too late. Dolohov and Manair had already disapparated, Ginny was gone."she had the bag!"Hermione heavily breathed."No.She tossed it over to me"Ron told her.  
"Good,"Luna exclaimed helping Hermione up off the damp ground."We have to find Harry and show him the bag,"Hermione whisphered."Well can we just get out of this forest here?"Ron asked shrugging his shoulders."We have to head for Hogwarts"Luna told the other two."How do we get there?It's past 11 o'clock."Ron asked annoyingly."We fly of course"Luna replied pointing to the Thestrals 15 feet away from them."Luna , you're a genius,"Hermione said,"but Ron and I can't see them"  
"Weel then , you two take one thestral and I'll take another.I'll tell yours where to go."Luna told them hopping onto one of the thestrals.And they were off taking a long flight to Hogwarts. Now what was in the bag? 


	16. My Lord, a prisoner

Chapter 16 : "My Lord, a captive"

Voldemort was sitting on a velvet chair with a nail filer."Uhhh...I'm so bored. When are my Death Eaters going to be back!?"Voldemort asked himself.Remus was lying in his jail cell wondering when he would egt back home...or if he would ever get out of here.  
Suddenly , two dark hooded figures appeared in the room. They were Dolohov and Macnair who were restraining Ginny from running away. "Dolohov , who do we have hear?  
Red hair.Must be a weasley"Voldemort inferred."Let me go!" Ginny shouted making Macnair take an even harder grip on her. " Nice jod boys. I know who she is. She's the blood traitor's daughter who dates Potter"Voldemort said standing up."But my question is: Where is Bellatrix , Lucius , Narcissa , and Barty!? I sebt them out with you , Macnair. And I didn't send you out Dolohov"He shouted furiously. "Well , I don't know'Dolohov said leaving the blame on Macnair."Thanks alot" Macnair muttered. "Walden Macnair! Where are they?"Voldemort shouted even louder scaring Macnair. "Well , the others w-went after th-the blood traitors and other members of the Order of the Pheonix."Macnair told Voldemort."I see. And why didn't you join them. You bumbling idiot!"The Dark Lord shouted , his eyes bulging out."Well, I-I met up with Dolohov.He was at-at the Weasley house as well...he wanted me to come with him. he saw something"  
Macnair told Voldemort who was now glaring at Dolohov."So it all turns to you. The reason why we didn't capture Arthur and Molly Weasley , main leaders of the Order, is because of you , Dolohov."he snarled at Dolohov who was backing away."Instead , you get me a child." "My Lord , I'm sorry" " Yes , Dolohov , you are. Avada Kerdavra!"Voldemort yelled. Dolohov lay dead upon the dirt floor. "Macnair, put the gilr in the cell. Ah, Wormtail! You're back!"Voldemort ordered gesturing for wormtail to come forth."My Lord, I have your Berty Bots Every Flavored Beans imported from Asia"Wormtail said bowing and handing him the box of candy."Where's my foot massager?!"asked Voldemort."Go and get one...NOW!!" "Yes , my Lord"Wormtail said scurrying out of the room. "people these days. Macnair , you have done well. I reward you and make you HeadDeath Eater."Voldemort told Macnair. "Thank you , my Lord.I'll move Dolohov's body sir"Macnair told him bowing. Voldemort pulled a blanket and blindfolds on and began to sleep.  
Meanwhile in the jail cell.  
"Ginny, is that you?"Remus asked looking up to see who had come in."Remus? Oh, finally we found you! Tonks was so worried."Ginny told Remus , giving him a hug."How's Harry? Where is he?" "QUIET!! The Darh Lord is Sleeping!! Show some respect!!"Macnair shouted at Remus and Ginny. Macnair was very pleased with hos new position."Don't worry , Ginny,We''l get iut.. some how"Remus whisphered. sigh. 


End file.
